


hateful love

by fallingsonder



Series: life's alright in devil town [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Witch Curses, mammon is angsty, reader gets cursed, reader is the abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: mammon reminds himself you only hurt him out of love.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: life's alright in devil town [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	hateful love

**Author's Note:**

> "the other day, i thought up the idea of mc ending up with a curse that makes them say cruel things to anyone they’re in love with. specifically, in this case, mammon. please rip my heart out of my chest, thanks. :)"
> 
> a request i got on tumblr!! might possibly do a part two if people want more.

_ she loves me,  _ he reminds himself when your hateful screams echo against his eardrums, an agonising melody of pain and disgust. you scream until your throat burns and aches, the air thinning along with your love for him.

_ she loves me _ , he reminds himself again, staring at the shell of the man he once. the black and blue hues littering his skin burn along with your lovely words of repulsion. he once thrived off your delicately chosen words, but now he finds they cause a ringing in his head that evaporates all coherent thoughts.

“ _ it’s your fault, mammon. if you hadn’t messed with that witch, (Y/N) wouldn’t have been cursed!” _

his fault.  _ his fault.  _ everything is always his fault. you tell him this every chance you get, your dead stare tearing apart his very existence, limb by limb. scorching hot tears stream down his cheeks, emptying the emotions he drowns in into reality.

_“I love you,” in his mind_ _you cry along with him, “I love you so much.”_

he can’t bring himself to believe it.


End file.
